


Our Slut

by j0hnny_boi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Artist John Laurens, BDSM, Barista John Laurens, Birthday Smut, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Eliza Schuyler, Bottom John Laurens, Car Sex, Character Death, Christmas Smut, Consensual, Depressed John, Depressed Thomas, Divorced Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Dom Aaron Burr, Dom Marquis de Lafayette, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Flirty Marquis de Lafayette, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gen, Heavy BDSM, Hercules Mulligan is a Good Friend, Light BDSM, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Maria Reynolds is Maria Lewis, Marquis de Lafayette Speaks French, Marquis de Lafayette is a Good Friend, Minor Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Minor Philip Hamilton/Theodosia Burr Alston, Mom Friend Angelica Schuyler, Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Nonbinary Peggy Schuyler, Oral Sex, Pansexual Hercules Mulligan, Pansexual Marquis de Lafayette, Pansexual Peggy Schuyler, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Past James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds, Past Relationship(s), Polyamorous Hercules Mulligan, Polyamorous Marquis de Lafayette, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sad John Laurens, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sick James Madison, Single Parent Aaron Burr, Smut, The Reynolds Pamphlet, Top Alexander Hamilton, Top Thomas Jefferson, Trans Character, Trans John Laurens, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j0hnny_boi/pseuds/j0hnny_boi
Summary: That's a lot of tags, but they'll be specified as used in the chapters. Yes, it is preferred 18 and older. Or at least 17 and older.This book or story will follow the life, and love life, of our dear transgender friend, John Laurens. What he does in his day to day, what happens once in a blue moon, what happens sometimes, the rare things, the common things, etc etc.





	Our Slut

Our story begins with a 27-year-old male who works at a coffee shop down the street from his home. He also does free-lance art. The latter paying a lot better than the former, but not as consistent. So, in order to pay for the bills his barista job can’t pay for, he has a little... side job. No, he isn’t a stripper. He’s not a hooker. Think more... prostitute. He charges people for sex. However, he must be careful. He was born with a female body. So, if he isn’t careful, he could, and will, get pregnant. 

The day was a regular day. John Laurens was at work, standing behind that same register he had been for two months. Alexander Hamilton was sat in the corner on his laptop as he always was after his inevitable divorce with his wife, Elizabeth Schuyler. Charles Lee sat on the other side, watching John. No, he wasn’t stalking. He was observing. Simply observing. Studying even. Today there was three other people in the café. 

John checked the clock occasionally, waiting for his shift to be over so he can close the café. He stared at it as it finally hit 9 pm. He sighed and called out,” Alex! Charles! Closing time. Get your asses out of here.” Charles got up and went over to John. “Before I do, sweetness. Got a boyfriend? Or girlfriend?” John giggled lightly. “No, I don’t pretty face. However, whenever someone learns of my secret ‘job’ no one sticks around.” “I can change that. Just what is your secret job?” “You’ll have to find that out. In private~” “Oh, that can be arranged, sweet thing~” 

“Alexander! I said get your ass out of here. I’m closing up.” He went over and tapped his shoulder, nearly getting a fist in his face. “Woah. No need to punch the messenger. Not my call on when we close. But we’re closing, so come on.” “Right... Sorry Jackie.” “No problem-” “Yeah there is a problem. He almost punched you in the face.” “Charles, down. It was reflex. It’s fine. Besides, getting into a fight is pointless.” Alexander stood up and walked out, without saying a word. “Okay then...? Anyway, my place or yours?” John asked as he put his apron up and went to the door, Charles following. “Whichever is closer, I guess.” “My place it is then.” He snickered. 

Ten minutes. That’s how long it took for them to get to John’s place. Ten minutes of silent walking. But it wasn’t awkward in any way. John got to the door and unlocked it, letting the slightly taller male in first before closing the door. He kicked off his shoes and sighed softly. “You can sit on the couch while I go change really quick.” “Alright.” Charles went and sat down on the couch as John went to his room down the hall. 

He searched his closet, then his dresser, before grabbing a pair of shorts and a large t-shirt that probably belonged to his dad at one point. He put them on, taking off his black chest binder, sighing softly before going out to the living room. “Alright. I promised answers. And answers are what you’ll get.” “Sweet.” “Alright. The only question you asked was what my secret job was. Well, I... I guess the simplest way to put it is prostitution.” “You prostitute yourself...? Why?” “Well, when you need money to keep your house, you  kinda have to do what you  gotta do.” 

_**(Talks of sex and prostitution. If that makes you uncomfortable, stop reading here because it goes to the end of the chapter)**_

“Alright... Well, average, what are your prices...?” “Well, oral is $50, anal is $150, and vaginal is $100.” “Vaginal?” “Yeah. I’m a trans male.” “Oh. That makes sense... Why so cheap though? I’ve seen others charge almost a thousand dollars for something like this.” “Well, I don’t need enough to make me rich. I make enough to keep my house and keep enough for savings and birth control. I don’t really need much more than that. Especially with the café job and here and there art commissions.” “Oh. Well, what if I wanted to be your boyfriend? Not just,  yknow , a customer, or whatever.” 

“I’m not sure I’m ready for a relationship just yet...” “Oh...” “But we could say we’re closer than friends, just not dating.  Kinda like friends with benefits, I guess.” “Okay. Well, if we were to start tonight, would I have to pay?” “The first night yes. Cause if I don’t like you, down there. Well, we’re  gonna have issues. Besides, bills are due tomorrow and I’m short, like 300 bucks.” “Oh. Well, I can help with that. If you want, we can do all three, that’s 300, right?” 

“Math isn’t my forte, but yes. It is.” “Well then. Guess we have our answer.” “You sure?” “ Mhm . Course!” “Alright. Bedroom then.” “If you want to.” “Of course. Also, for anal or oral, unless you’re not clean, you don’t need a condom. But for vaginal, you will absolutely need one.” “Right. Well, I’m 100% clean.” “Alright. We can start with oral then from there we can decide based on needs, wants, or whichever is easier first or last.” “Okay. Lead the way then, sweet thing.” “Okay.” He led him to a room across from his bedroom. The room with all the ‘toys’ and ‘equipment’ needed for ‘fun time’. 

_**TBC**_


End file.
